


Vacations are a Gem

by Eytanium



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Mentions of Steven and The Gems, Probably more Aus in the future, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eytanium/pseuds/Eytanium
Summary: Jesse Magdeleine was astonished by what she saw. Living walking talking Human skeletons in her living room. Questions ran rampant through her head. 'How was this possible?' 'Why was it possible?' 'How did they get here?'She didn't hear the warp pad go off...they couldn't have come through it. 'Are they dangerous?' 'Should she call for her friends to come to resolve the issue?' She glanced behind her to the stairs. 'Maybe I should go call for help?' The half alien began to retreat to her room to wait for reinforcements to arrive. She made it to the stairs before..."SANS, IS THAT A HUMAN?"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [House of Skelebro's (AU Sans and Papyrus x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873161) by [ThatOneBananaNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBananaNerd/pseuds/ThatOneBananaNerd). 



> I just had an idea to write this. Sorry if it's bad. Suggestions are helpful.

'It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. On days like these, people like me should be inside sleeping the day away.' The half-human thought as she tiredly walked through the forest that surrounded her home. She let out a yawn as she looked around. The half gem usually didn't stay out so late, but it took a while to track down that corrupted. Jesse usually questioned why she offered to take this job but instantly felt better when she remembered that she had a house to herself and could do what she wanted without being judged, but she did miss her dad and friends. She sighed as she trudged up to her patio steps. She was tired. A curse due to being half-human.

She opened the back door with ease. A perk of living in the middle of only an island where only gems can get is that she didn't have to worry about locking her doors. She only locked the doors when she was in the house. She didn't want to relive locking herself out and having to shapeshift to get back inside. She kicked her shoes off as she locked the door. She stretched as she headed upstairs to get ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and brushed her short hair. She carefully polished the blue pearl on her naval. She yawned again as she walked to her bedroom. She looked around before she flopped onto her bed. 'Finally. Sleep.' She thought as she turned over. She began to lull to sleep when a weird pop filled the room followed by loud banging.

Jesse popped up from her bed and flung the covers off of her before standing. 'What was that noise?' She thought as she quietly trudged out of the room. Slowly, she approached the stairs. After a second to control her breathing, she slowly descended the stairs. Some words were spoken but Jesse was to busy trying to keep calm that she didn't hear the words. She stood with her back against the wall. She took a deep breath before peering around the corner into the living room.

Jesse Magdeleine was astonished by what she saw. Living walking talking Human skeletons in her living room. Questions ran rampant through her head. 'How was this possible?' 'Why was it possible?' 'How did they get here?' She didn't hear the warp pad go off...they couldn't have come through it. 'Are they dangerous?' 'Should she call for her friends to come to resolve the issue?' She glanced behind her to the stairs. 'Maybe I should go call for help?' The half alien began to retreat to her room to wait for reinforcements to arrive. She made it to the stairs before..."SANS, IS THAT A HUMAN?"

She felt her body go cold. She stood idle for a moment before sprinting up the stairs with the same loud voice shouting after her to stop. She slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it. Not even a second later, someone banged on the door. Jesse made an uncharacteristic squeak and rushed away from the door. "COME OUT HUMAN! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" A rougher version of the other loud voice yelled. Jesse was shaking. She was afraid. The half gem hugged herself. Jesse took a deep breath. 'Get a hold of yourself! You are a gem, so act like one! You can fight! Stop being a sitting duck!' She scolded herself as she straightened up.

She calmed herself before summoning her weapon, a saber. She heard the banging coming even harder. She stood in front of the door and watched as it got kicked in. She launched herself feet first into the taller skeleton's chest, knocking him back. The skeleton seemed to quickly recover as Jesse went on the defense. The skeleton glared at her before launching at her with a sharp red bone. Jesse quickly fixed her footing as the skeleton attempted to shove her weapon from her hand. She allowed her saber to fall from her hand as she managed to grab him(at least she guessed it was a he) by the wrists. Jesse and the skeleton began wrestling as the skeleton was yelling about taking her soul. He managed to shove her against the wall but Jesse certainly didn't make it easy. "QUIT YOUR SQUIRMING HUMAN! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, HAVE CAPTURED YOU FAIR AND SQUARE!" He practically screamed in her face.

Jesse made a face at how close they were. "How about you take a little tumble, Skelly?" She said as she kicked his exposed hip bones, but the newly named skeleton, Papyrus, seemed to have seen this coming and backed up, dropping Jesse on the wood floors. She had just enough time to see Papyrus's heeled foot approaching her stomach to cover her gem with her hand and turn so the tip of his heel would hit her sides instead. After a second, she leaped at Papyrus's legs dragging him down to the floor before she quickly straddled him. Little did the two know, they were getting dangerously close to the stairs.

Papyrus growled before attempting to throw the half-human off. He went to flip them over when she dragged him down the stairs with her. Jesse closed her eyes and hold tightly onto the skeleton. Once the world stopped moving, she layed still for a second before opening her eyes to see she was laying on top of the skeleton. She looked down at the skeleton as he opened his sockets? He stared at her for a second before pushing her off of him. "GET OFF OF ME, YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" Jesse blinked at him as she crawled away from him. "Rude. I have you know I took a bath an hour ago." She said as a voice made itself known. "OH! HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? EDGE DIDN'T HURT YOU, RIGHT?" A louder voice said. Jesse looked up to see a far less menacing skeleton in front of her. Jesse seemed to have blanked out when the Skeleton picked her up and began dusting her off. "Um...Thank you?" Jesse didn't know what to say to this skeleton. After having one about kill her and possibly shatter her, she didn't want to risk it. "NYEH HEH HEH! YOU ARE WELCOME, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS VERY HELPFUL!" Jesse smiled at the skeleton's enthusiasm before looking back at 'Edge'. He was already up and glaring at her. "Um...Papyrus. How did you get here?" Jesse said as Papyrus began to lead Jesse to the living room. "WELL HUMAN...WE WERE HOPING YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL US!"

Jesse looked at the skeleton questionably. "What do you mean by 'Us'?" The Half-gem asked as she turned the corner. In her living room sat 4 unknown skeletons and Edge. Needless to say, Jesse wasn't sleeping tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm surprised at how many people like my shit writing. And thanks for reading. Suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.

'I can't believe it. Living Skeletons in my living room. Steven and Connie are gonna flip when I tell them. Oh...Papyrus is looking at me...Did he say something? Act natural, Jess!' Jesse glanced at the taller friendlier skeleton...he seemed to be waiting for something. Jesse opened her mouth to say something...and of course what came out of her mouth was. "Yes." She could mentally feel herself facepalm. She didn't even know if what he asked was a question! Papyrus stared at her for a second before grinning. (At least she guessed he did) "WHERE IS YOUR KITCHEN, HUMAN FRIEND?" Papyrus said or is it shout...maybe he just says everything loud? Ugh...She's getting off track again. "Um...Down that hall. Third door on the left. Can't miss it." She said before Papyrus rushed off. The minute he was out of earshot, she turned to a nearby skeleton.

He was shorter and chubbier than Papyrus. He seemed to be wearing a blue jacket and black basketball shorts, the complete opposite of Papyrus. "What did I just agree too?" The short skeleton seemed to chuckle before he(Once again, she guessed they were male) spoke. "my bro's just gonna make some spaghetti for when we have a chat." He said lazily as he seemed to settle into the couch. Jesse tensed slightly when she saw another short skeleton rise from the couch and rush at her. The half-gem took a step back, ready to summon her saber at a moment's notice. He stopped in front of her and grinned happily. He wore something similar to Papyrus and...Edge. A gray armor over a whitish shirt, Black pants, blue boots, blue gloves, and a blue bandanna around his neck.

The small skeleton shook in delight, obviously not noticing her step away from him. She glanced at the taller skeleton on the couch. He looked like a lazy Papyrus wearing an orange hoodie and green cargo shorts...perhaps they were related in some way. He seemed to tense for a moment before he sighed. "WOWZERS! YOU'RE A HUMAN!" He shouted. 'Did shouting run in the family?' Jess thought as she smiled rigidly at the skeleton. "H-Heh...Somewhat..." Jesse said awkwardly. The skeleton seemed to smile even wider, His eyes becoming stars. Jesse stared at him in shock and awe. 'He-He's adorable! His eyes are freaking stars!' Jesse smiled at the small skeleton before extending her hand. "I'm Jesse. It's nice to meet you..." "MWEH-HEH-HEH! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN!" The now known Cinnamon Roll, Blue, said as he shook her hand enthusiastically.

The half-gem looked up at the remaining unknown skeletons. Edge was sitting in a chair away from the others as if he was embarrassed to be seen with them. Sitting between Papyrus's doubleganger and Blue's lazy doubleganger was another short Skeleton. He was wearing a Blackish yellow fur jacket along with blackish yellow basketball shorts. He seemed almost..nervous. Jesse looked at him, almost staring into him. He had a gold tooth. She never thought she'd see a skeleton with a golden tooth. "heh. ya need something, sweetheart?" The short edgy lazy-looking skeleton said while Jesse quick to back away from him. "awe. sweetheart, don't be like that. i don't bite." Edgy smirked. Jesse stared at him before smiling. "I'm more worried about getting rabies." The lazier skeletons started laughing while small edgy's skull started turning a rich shade of red. Jesse smirked before joining the lazy skeletons in their laughter, only causing the edgy short skeleton to turn a darker shade of red. He quickly pulled his hood up to avoid showing his beet-red skull.

Jesse stopped laughing before noticing that both Edge and Blue were missing. "our bros went to check on papyrus in the kitchen." The Papyrus doubleganger said when he noticed the gem's confusion. "Oh." Was all she had to say. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Jesse's face wrinkled up in disgust. "Is something burning?" She asked while the three lazy skeletons nodded. Jesse swore she never ran to the kitchen so fast. (That was a lie) She poked her head around the corner and saw her kitchen was a mess, but what she quickly noticed was her stove had a pot on it that was spitting flames. She swiftly hastened in, much to the confusion of the three skeletons. Jesse grabbed the lid to the pot with a nearby soggy washcloth that she had used to wipe down the counter early that evening. Jesse hurried to the pot and put the lid on it. She reached into a drawer, swiftly pulling out an oven mitt, and moved the pot to an unused burner before quickly turning off the oven. She huffed before heading to the window and opening it, along with the back door. She walked into another room to retrieve a fan to help rid the air of smoke.

Once the room was cleared, Jesse looked at Papyrus, who seemed bewildered at the gem's reaction. "Papyrus, What did you do? You nearly burned down my kitchen!" Jesse was not happy even if no real harm was done aside from the blackened pot of who-knows-what. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS MAKING HIS FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO USE THE FLAMES OF FIREY PASSION TO COOK!" Jesse was, obviously, confused. She let out a sigh. "Papyrus. You're not supposed to engulf the pot in flames of 'Firey Passion' to make spaghetti. Flames of Firey Passion is not a literal thing." Jesse stated as she took the washcloth and a chair over to where Papyrus stood. She sat him down and cleaned his face of ash. "Papyrus, I'll take over the cooking. This is my house after all." Jesse said, not wanting to hurt the tall skeleton's feelings. "THANK YOU, HUMAN! BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN HANDLE THE COOKING!" The skeleton pushed on.

After a few minutes of going back and forth, Jesse got him to agree to let her oversee his cooking. Edge spoke up after Papyrus agreed that he, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, wanted to cook also then Blue spoke up that he wanted to help and cook, which led her to her current situation. She was currently trying to break up and argument between the three about Tacos, Spaghetti, and Lasanga. Luckily, she manages to steer them away from the stove and begins making Spaghetti. "HUMAN! WE NEED AN OPINION ON WHICH IS BETTER!" Papyrus started.

"I'm staying out of it," Jesse said as she turned to Blue. "Blue, can you set the table please?" The half-gem asked as she gestured to the pile of plates on the counter. Jesse poured the spaghetti into a dish with Edge and Papyrus practically leaning over her both for likely very different reasons. She grabbed the bowl and turned to carry it to the table, only to almost run into Edge since Papyrus excused himself to help Blue set the table. She was currently in a room alone with the skeleton who tried to kill her while she was holding a bowl full of hot spaghetti that was currently burning her hands. "Move Edge. Hot Spaghetti." Jesse said as she tried to step around the skeleton only for the jackass to step out in front of her, blocking the gem's path once more. "Edge. Move. Hot Spaghetti. Hands are burning." Jesse strained, trying to get to the table as quickly and painless as possible. "YOU DO NOT BOSS ME AROUND, FILTHY HUMAN!" Edge growled, obviously not going anywhere. Jesse did the first thing she thought of when she felt challenged...ignore him. She immediately walked away from Edge. When he got attempted to get in her path again, she shoulder checked him. She was not in the mood for bullshit.

She set the bowl down on the table and turned to take her usual seat at the head at the table to find Edge already there. He was smirking at her as if he knew how to piss her off. She ignored him again and went to take a seat across the table from Edge as Papyrus returned to the kitchen to get drinks after being instructed by Jesse where the pitcher and ice cubes were. Only seconds later, the tall skeleton returned with a pitcher of Ice water. "HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME WATER?" Papyrus asked, holding the pitcher out to her. "Yes, please." Jesse was tired and ready for bed, but she has to stay up to watch this possibly killer skeletons. Papyrus poured her a glass of water. With a small "Thank you", she took a drink. She looked Papyrus up and down. 'Maybe they're a type of gem? But where are their gems? Are they hidden by their clothes like Steven and I's?' Jesse was brought out of her thought by a hand on her shoulder and a deep baritone voice. "heya buddy." Jesse spit out her water and proceeded to choke on it. The lazy skeleton seemed to back off slightly. Papyrus gently hit her back while yelling at the short lazy skeleton. "SANS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING SHORTCUTS?!" Papyrus yelled as Jesse quickly regained her composure. "How the fuck-" Jesse began. After years of training, there is no way this skeleton could get past her unseen. "IT'S ONE OF OUR BROTHERS ABILITIES. MY BROTHER, CLASSIC, AND RED HAVE THE ABILITIES." Blue explained as he sat down beside her. 'So that's how. Better keep an eye on them' Jesse thought as she watched the rest sit. Blue to her left with lazy Papyrus (Really gotta learn his name) beside him. Papyrus to her right with Sans beside him across from Lazy Papyrus. Red seemed to have sat by Edge on the other side of the table.

"So...How we gonna start this conversation?" She honestly should have kept her mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, just gonna wing it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are welcomed.
> 
> I was typing it up and I was so close to finishing the chapter when my dog stepped on my mouse and deleted my work.

Jesse never expected to be sitting at a table eating spaghetti with a skeleton...let alone 6 of them. She looked around the table. Papyrus and Blue were happily eating, while Jesse noticed that the overgrown deathtrap was simply not eating. 'Welp. You do you, Deathtrap.' She thought as she looked at Red. He was quietly eating beside his brother. 'Poor thing.' She glanced at Stretch. He was also quietly eating, but he also seemed to be observing. Same with Sans. Jesse glanced at her plate and began twirling her fork in the spaghetti. She wasn't in the mood to eat, she was too tired. It was one of the few things she hated about being human. She had to eat, sleep, drink, and use the bathroom. She quietly cleared her throat. "So...Mind explaining the whole poofing into a stranger's house thing?" She questioned. "heh. we were going to ask you the same thing, kid." Jesse glanced at Sans. "Sans, I am not a kid. Trust me on that." Jesse told him as she took a drink of her ice water in an attempt to stay awake. "don't need to be so cold, kid." Sans said with a chuckle. Jesse rolled her eyes as Papyrus, Blue, and Edge seemed to groan. Jesse noticed Sans was sitting back down with a bottle of ketchup in hand. She glanced around. Red held a bottle of mustard and Stretch seemed to be cradling a bottle of honey. Jesse was intrigued but didn't question it. Jesse's Dad ate his spaghetti with Ranch. Jesse tried it when her dad stayed with her when his house flooded. Now she loves her spaghetti with melted cheese and Ranch. She knew everyone has their preferences, even if they're as weird as ketchup, mustard, or honey on spaghetti.

Jesse glanced over the skeletons. 'Are they all related?' Jesse never really took in the concept that they all looked very much alike to each other. "Question. And you don't need to answer it." She said quickly catching her guest's attention. "Are you all related? You guys look very alike." The lazier skeletons seemed to tense. Papyrus turned to the half-gem. "WELL HUMAN. WE ALL LOOK ALIKE BECAUSE THEY ARE MY BROTHER AND I FROM OTHER UNIVERSES!" He said. It seemed to quickly click to her. Jesse studied the timelines since Garnet told her about it. She became so fascinated by it, she even started studying the Multiverse theory with Connie and Garnet's help. "Oh! I understand. So you-" She pointed to Papyrus and Sans. "and him are the originals." She then turned to Stretch and Blue. "And they are from a universe where personalities and/or roles are swapped. And those two-" She gestured to Deathtrap and the edgy ball of floof. "Are from a universe that's edgy and probably dangerous." Jesse finished excitedly before slowly turning back to Papyrus. "Am I right?" She asked shyly. "heh. spot on actually." Sans chuckled. Jesse relaxed. "uh, kid? how'd you guess that?" Sans asked. "I have a...friend who can see other timelines and I found it so fascinating that I studied the timeline theory, along with the Multiverse theory." Jesse noticed that the lazier skeletons seemed to tense at the word 'timeline'. She turned her attention to Red, who was drinking the mustard. "You drink mustard?" He seemed to jump at the sound of her voice. "yeah, got a problem with it, sweetheart?" He asked. The floof on his jacket seemed to puff up as if to make him seem bigger. Jesse chuckled. "Nah. I'm just shocked. I thought my Dad was the only one who drank mustard from the bottle." She said. Red seemed confused. "I'm not judging. I drink Honey, Barbeque, Whipped Cream, and Ranch on some occasions." She admitted, flushing with embarrassment.

Jesse noticed everyone was finished and stood. She began gathering the dirty dishes. Blue and Papyrus stood and began helping her clear the table, they insisted on helping even if they were the guests. She put the leftover spaghetti in the fridge, quickly noting that she needs to buy more Honey, Mustard, and Ketchup for the condiment drinking skeletons. Papyrus and Blue washed the dishes while she cleaned off the counter from their previous attempt of making spaghetti. "The guest rooms are on the second floor. All rooms are available except for the one at the end of the hall. That's my room." She said as she leads the skeletons upstairs. The hyperactive skeletons took off toward some of the rooms to check them out. "Feel free to decorate them any way you want. I have a feeling you guys will be here for a while." She said as she watched them choose their rooms. After bidding goodnight to them she returned to her room. "What a night," Jesse said as she flopped on to her bed. She listened as soft snoring filled the hallway of the house. "This is nice. I like this." She whispered as she slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Interaction with the skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being active. I've been busy. Enjoy!

Jess has never felt more tired in her life and strangely enough, she couldn't remember why. She laid in bed for a while thinking about the insane dream she had last night. She had a strange dream about having a spaghetti dinner with a bunch of skeletons. She chuckled to herself before getting up from the bed. She let out a groan as she began to stand. "Come on, Jess. Time to get up. Someone's gotta find the corrupted." She stood on slightly unsteady feet before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Jesse trudged down the stairs, only to freeze when she felt a hand touch her. "HUMAN! ARE YOU-" Instincts ignoring all reason, she grabbed the offending appendage, ducked under the arm, and kicked the back of the knees, and ended up pressing the person to the floor. Once she got a good look at them, she halted once she recognized the person/monster she held down. She had pinned poor Papyrus. "Papyrus!" She gasped releasing his arm and stepping away from him. "I'm sorry. I thought-" She started as she began to help him up. "IT IS ALRIGHT, HUMAN FRIEND. THE GREAT PAPYRUS DID NOT MEAN TO STARTLED YOU!" He said allowing the half-gem to help him. "I AM IMPRESSED HUMAN! NOT ALOT OF MONSTERS OR HUMANS CAN TAKE DOWN THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He said looking down at the human with an unexplained look in his eye lights. The human looked at him with an awkward smile. "Thanks. It's kind of necessary for what I do." She said as the duo walked to the kitchen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, HUMAN? WHAT DO YOU DO?" Papyrus asked as Jesse opened the fridge and began pulling out stuff to make breakfast. She thought for a second. 'How could she explain what she does to a skeleton monster from another world? Be straight-forward and hope he understands?' "Well...Do you know what an alien is, Papyrus?" She asked before mentally hitting herself. 'Wow, Jesse. Way to be straight-forward. She would've probably had an easier time explaining this to a child than a skeleton.' "YES. THE LITTLE GREEN MEN, RIGHT?" Papyrus asked as Jess got the pans from the cabinets nearby. "Well...that's how people probably depicted them in your universe. In this world, aliens are known to be literal rocks. More specifically, Gemstones. They're magical so they are rocks with bodies, personalities, traits, and abilities unique to their gems." She stopped when she noticed the tall and unusually loud skeleton was quiet for a few minutes before looking at her amazed. "WOWIE! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT GEMSTONES COULD DO THAT! THAT IS SO COOL!" He said looking at the shorter human amazed. She smiled back at the adorable skeleton. "I know...I don't want to get into specifics, but there were some gems found on this island that are corrupted. I track them down, poof them, and bubble them." She said as she began cooking with the help of the tall skeleton. He was quiet for a few minutes before speaking in a somewhat ashamed tone. "DOES THAT MEAN THE GLOWING ROCKS I BROKE BACK UNDERGROUND COULD HAVE BEEN ALIEN GEMS!?!?" Papyrus said causing the half-gem to stop and look at him. She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Probably not. Besides, it's probably not like that in your world." She said as she noticed Blue walk into the kitchen. "Morning Blue." Jess greeted catching the shorter skeleton's attention. "GOOD MORNING! WHAT ARE YOU MAKING?" Blue asked looking over the half-gems shoulder. Jess glanced at Blue before answering. "Making Breakfast." She said as she grabbed Papyrus's hand as he reached for the burner knob...again. "Papyrus. You'll burn the bacon if you turn up the heat. Remember what happened to your spaghetti last night." She explained before she stepped behind the tall skeleton before placing her hands on top of his gloved ones and placed one on the handle of the pan and the other on the spatula. Blue helped by setting the table, setting out cups, and start boiling water in her electric kettle, which she had to remind him that it heated itself, and started making coffee. The two skeletons seemed to have fun chatting with Jess. Papyrus even told Blue about aliens being real in her world and that they were rock women, which Blue was simply amazed by.

Breakfast was done just as the sun was starting to rise over the trees, Judging by the sun's position, it was probably around 8 or 9 o'clock. "Do you guys mind waking up the others? I wanna snag my seat before Edgelord gets down here." She asked as Blue and Papyrus took off to find the others. Jess found it weird. Papyrus and Blue seem to be early risers, so does that mean Edge should be too? She questioned as she grabbed two cups of coffee in her favorite mugs. She made her way to the Dining room to find Edge already there. She rolled her eyes. 'Should have known.' He was sitting in her used-to-be seat at the end of the table. He was looking at the window watching the sun rising in the sky with what seemed to be silent awe. He looked tired and relaxed. She gave a gentle smile before walking up beside him. He seemed to fixate on the scene on the other side of the window, he didn't hear her or if he did acknowledge her. She slowly sat down one of the mugs in front of him. It was one of her few inspirational mugs her dad gave her as a moving in present. It read 'Keep Calm and Don't Kill anyone.' It was one of her dad's favorite mugs. Edge looked at her before Glancing at the cup in suspicion. Jess rolled her eyes before speaking. "It's not poisoned, I don't even know if I could poison you if I wanted too." He continued to look at it before glaring at her. "WHAT IS IT YOU WANT, HUMAN?: He grouched. "Ummm...Nothing. Other than to live in peace to a few minutes." She said as she took off to her newly-dubbed chair. She sat down before taking a drink out of her mug to try and dissipate the negative tension. She listened as Edge picked up the cup and took a drink from it. "Sorry if it's too sweet or not to your liking. It was supposed to be one of mine, but I saw how tired you were." She said as she glanced at Edge. "THIS DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING, HUMAN!" Edge growled as he set the cup down. "I know. Don't get your boxers in a twist, Edgy." Jess said as she took another sip as she heard the louder skeletons from down the hall.

Jess watched as Papyrus carried Sans to the table while Blue carried Stretch in. Jesse found it kinda funny, but also sweet. She looked around the table, seeing Red appear out of thin air by his seat. Jesse jumped, clearly not used to him appearing out of thin air."Morning." Jesse greeted as Blue and Papyrus took their seats by her side. She received a few tired mornings in response. She began plating food onto her plate as the skeletons began to do the same. Jesse began to eat before Papyrus turned to her. "HUMAN, I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR CONVERSATION EARLIER," Papyrus said catching some of the skeletons' attention. "Okay. Shoot." Jesse said as she took a drink of her coffee. "WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY 'POOF' AND BUBBLE GEMS?" Papyrus asked. Jess turned toward him. "Well...the body of gems are incredibly light since they are made of literal light. So when their physical bodies are destroyed or killed, they revert to their gems to repair themselves. It can take a few minutes to weeks for the gem to go back to their physical form. In the time in the gem, they can change their physical appearance. But when a gem is poofed, we can keep them trapped in their gems if we bubble them which is when we can encase an object in a bubble through contact or projecting energy. Gems remain inactive when in the bubble until they are released." Jess explained before shoving a spoonful of eggs into her mouth. "OH! THAT IS VERY INTERESTING, HUMAN!" Jess smiled at him before going back to eating. "gems? what are you two talking about?" Sans questioned. Before jess could answer, Papyrus spoke up. "IN THIS WORLD, ALIENS ARE REAL! THE HUMAN WAS TELLING US ABOUT THEM. THEY ARE MAGIC ROCK WOMEN THAT CAME TO EARTH. THE HUMAN HUNTS DOWN THE CORRUPTED ALIENS ON THE ISLAND." Papyrus explained. "is that so?" The lazier brothers looked at Jess, almost as if observing her. "Yeah. Gem's are real. Monster's may not be real but aliens are." She explained. Something seemed to click for Blue. "HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ALIEN WOMEN, HUMAN?" Blue asked. Jess let out a chuckle. "'Cause my mother was an alien," Jess said as she took a drink from her mug. Silence filled the room. "WHAT? REALLY?!" Blue asked as his eye lights shifted into stars again. "Yep. I'm half-alien." Jess said as she looked at at the lazier skeletons. They didn't seem to be smiling now.


End file.
